


Yet Another Story About Eddie's Shorts

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: The problem was that, having grown up in the 80s and having his taste in men defined in the 80s, [Richie] had been expecting Eddie to be wearing tiny little shorts. You know, the ones that had that little slit up the side. To give the person air or something while they working out? It seemed ridiculous that the little slit had a real purpose other than driving gay men everywhere wild, but it must have a real purpose, right?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Yet Another Story About Eddie's Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> saw [this](https://twitter.com/DilfworthTozier/status/1283566150316691456) tweet this morning, got called off of work, and was possessed by a smut demon and wrote this

At first Eddie hadn't exactly been... _pleased_ with the little gift Richie had bought for him.

And they definitely were little. The running shorts were a far cry from the gym shorts that Eddie normally wore when he was working out, which were fine when he was using one of the ridiculous machines that he had installed in Richie's spare room. The spare room which he had never thought would end up looking like a gym, but he was more than okay with it. He didn't want to be such a cliche, but it _was **really**_ hot to watch Eddie get all sweaty, so yeah. He was more than okay with it.

The problem was that, having grown up in the 80s and having his taste in men defined in the 80s, he had been expecting Eddie to be wearing tiny little shorts. You know, the ones that had that little slit up the side. To give the person air or something while they working out? It seemed ridiculous that the little slit had a real purpose other than driving gay men everywhere wild, but it must have a real purpose, right?

Anyway, gym shorts were fine for working out in a home gym, so Richie couldn't really say anything to Eddie.

He shouldn't say anything to Eddie either way. Just because they were partners? Boyfriends? They hadn't exactly picked their preferred term yet, despite living together, but the point was _they lived together_ and that didn't give Richie a say in how Eddie dressed.

He could politely suggest, however, that Eddie should consider something that would allow him for more movement on his morning runs.

Though Richie's definition of 'politely suggest' resulted in him buying several pairs of the little running shorts and gifting them to Eddie without so much as a word. Nope, just a disgustingly horny leer which gave away his true intentions.

Eddie had glared at him as he managed a terse 'thank you' through gritted teeth before putting the shorts away in the bottom drawer of their dresser. He wasn't even going to wash them first? Yikes.

Ah well, that was just a fantasy of Richie's he was going to have to forget about, and that wouldn't be that hard. It wasn't as if it was something he had ever felt comfortable bringing up with the men he would hook up with. Not that any of them would have been able to a hold a candle to Eddie, but Richie might just be biased because he was completely smitten. 

What he hadn't realized was that Eddie was completely smitten as well, so he was totally taken by surprise that fateful day.

Eddie always got up ridiculously early when he went for his run, and Richie was such a heavy sleeper that he almost never woke up as Eddie went about getting ready. So he had no idea what was in store for him when, after hearing the front door open, he called out for Eddie to join him in the kitchen for the coffee he had just brewed. 

"I bet you could do with a little extra pick me up to add on top of those endorphins," he said. He turned around, holding a mug in each hand, and nearly dropped them both when he saw Eddie standing in the doorway. Sure, it was the middle of August, but it was still shocking to see Eddie wearing nothing except for a sleeveless tee and one of the pairs of running shorts that Richie had bought for him. "Holy shit. I take back everything bad I've ever said about working out."

"We both know you didn't buy these shorts to support me working out," Eddie said. He was smirking so much he looked like a fucking Dr. Seuss character, but it worked for him. Or maybe that was because Richie was still just staring at his legs. Finally losing his patience after God knows how long, Eddie leaned down and snapped his fingers in front of Richie's face. "Hey, eyes up here."

"You knew when you put those on, I wouldn't be staring longingly into your eyes, babe."

"You really do like them, huh?" Eddie asked, and Richie got nervous, but only for a second. Sure, Eddie may have finally decided to wear them as a joke, but not a cruel one. He wasn't going to judge him. Well, not too harshly, at least. "So, what is it about the shorts?"

"I mean, have you seen how short they are?" Richie asked. When Eddie let out a small huff as he crossed his arms, Richie knew that generic answer wasn't going to be enough. "Okay, so obviously it started with you. We already had this discussion with the confessions and everything. You know this. You were my first crush. You wore short shorts. The two got fused together in my brain. But, like, I guess it became a thing after I watched that cheap ass VHS copy of Sleepaway Camp that Bill found when we were fifteen."

Eddie started laughing so hard that he snorted a couple of times. It did little to turn Richie off, though, because... Well, because it was adorable, but also because he could see Eddie's pecs, ever so slightly, bounce as his body was wracked with laughter.

"Not Ronnie?" he managed to ask.

"You got something against Ronnie?"

"He was so old when we were fifteen. Plus, the camp counselor guy was right there."

"You mean Gene? Yeah, he was hot."

Eddie hummed in agreement as they stood there in the kitchen for a moment, thinking about a hot guy from a B slasher movie, before Richie snapped out of it when he realized how ridiculous he was being. Why was he thinking about the cause when the effect was standing right in front of him? Eddie in the little shorts, still sweaty and flushed from his run?

"Um, so I'm going to set these mugs down and I'm going to, like, run my hands up and down your legs if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, okay. Okay, let's do that."

Richie swore he could hear his bones creaking as he knelt down onto the tiled floor, but he honestly couldn't give a fuck as he tentatively touched Eddie's leg, trailing his fingers up and up and up. The closer he got to the hem of the shorts, he grew bolder, and was Eddie's leg. He was still slick enough with sweat from his run that Richie's hand basically glided to it's destination. His breath caught in his throat as his hand disappeared under Eddie's shorts, which should have been embarrassing. He was a grown man and losing it over something so simple, but he couldn't help himself. As his hand neared Eddie's grown, Richie decided to lean in even closer and look up Eddie's shorts, and this time he for real stopped breathing.

Because Eddie was wearing a jock strap, and it was doing little to hide how much Richie's touch was already affecting him.

"God, Eds, you're seriously perfect, you know that?"

"Not really. I am 40 and just ran six miles and could, uh, stand to sit down."

Richie snorted against Eddie's thigh where he was honestly just sniffing him.

"Nope. No can do, sweetheart. I am going to blow you in this kitchen. It's now part of the fantasy."

And with that, Richie shoved his face into Eddie's crotch, licking his cock through the shorts and the jock strap. It was kind of stupid, he would admit, and wasn't doing much for him despite thinking it would be pretty hot. But when he glanced up, Eddie's lips were parted just ever so slightly, which was his tell.

"Are... are you close already?" Richie asked.

"You were all I could think about since I got up," Eddie admitted. "These damn shorts are so tiny and I swear I could feel people staring at me, but all I could think about was you and how this is for you and what you would do when I got home. So sue me if I'm really keyed up."

"That's so hot, Eds. So desperate to show me how you look in your gift that you can't even make it through your run. And I really appreciate it so much, baby. Like I said, you're perfect. Look so perfect."

"What happened to blowing me?" Eddie asked with a groan. 

Because he obviously liked when Richie ran his mouth, although Richie still hadn't gotten him to admit it. 

"Hold your horses. I'm getting to it."

So as much as it pained him to take them off, Richie slid the shorts down Eddie's legs before pulling Eddie's cock out of the jock strap and immediately getting his mouth on him. He didn't waste any time as he started bobbing his head fast, his hand working the base of Eddie's cock. Yeah, Richie actually could deep throat after years of practice, and would occasionally pull out that trick to impress Eddie, but it really was a lot of work and Richie's head was still reeling from the fact that Eddie actually wore the shorts and Eddie was so close already and...

...and Eddie's hips were moving ever so slightly, but it was enough for Richie to notice. God, nothing turned him on more than driving his partner, driving Eddie, that crazy. He reached down to palm himself through his boxers as he somehow managed to suck Eddie even faster.

Threading his fingers through Richie's hair, Eddie whimpered 'close' as he started thrusting harder. Richie sat back on his legs and let Eddie fuck his mouth as he focused on getting his hand into his boxers, moaning at the first real touch to his cock. He wrapped his hand around himself and started pumping so fast he was afraid that he was going to chafe.

"You look so good, Rich," Eddie said. He had been working on his dirty talk, per Richie's request, and while no one was ever going to live up to Richie, he was getting pretty good. Although, he could say anything, and it would turn Richie on. "You're so, so good. I love you."

Oh no. He had gone the sentimental route. Couldn't he just be a horny devil? Now Richie was tearing up as he jerked himself off. That would have been _super_ depressing, but thankfully having Eddie's cock in his mouth saved it.

Richie moaned around Eddie as he started coming, staining his boxers, which thankfully had still been the ones he had worn the night before. And, shit, he was starting to really think like Eddie, wasn't he?

He pulled off of Eddie's cock and wrapped his hand around him, come and all. Between his own come and all the spit, his hand basically flew over Eddie's cock as he worked him to completion. Eddie slumped forward, keeping himself up by leaning on Richie's shoulder, as he painted Richie's face with his come. He collapsed next to Richie on the floor, his joints somehow making even more noise than Richie's had, and suddenly he didn't feel so bad about being out of shape.

Still, he was glad that Eddie cared so much about his health. Maybe it was a little selfish, but could anyone truly blame him?

"Yes, they can," Eddie said, and Richie realized he had actually said that out loud. "And everyone who saw me on my run totally must think I had a sex fiend waiting at home for me because why else would anyone be wearing shorts this short for actual exercise?"

"Well, I guess you'll have to regulate them for only at home wear. Such a shame to deprive everyone the beautiful view of those thighs, but I won't lie that I'll be happy that I'm the only one who'll get to see them."

"You really are the only one who should," Eddie said fondly, leaning in to give Richie a kiss on his jaw, because it was the only clean spot at the moment.

Richie sighed happily.

"Thanks for wearing the shorts, Eds."

"Anything for my little sex fiend."

So the shorts had been a successful present. Richie couldn't wait to see Eddie's reaction to the next surprise gift.


End file.
